A Melhor Amiga da Noiva
by Bella lluna
Summary: Quinn tem o espirito Don Juan, e um engano pode fazer ela mudar de ideia,ao descobrir que o amor está mais perto do que imagina.
1. Chapter 1

A Melhor Amiga da Noiva

Capítulo 01

_**Boa Noite pessoal, a muito tempo eu venho pensando em escrever uma Fanfic, mais a preguiça e o tempo não deixava. As coisas estão diferentes como logo aqui no primeiro capitulo vocês vão notar. Eu não segui a serie a risca pois vai ser uma FABERRY FUTURE FIC e já queria deixar claro desde o inicio. Eu me baseei no filme "O melhor amigo da noiva" recomendo ele a todo mundo que ler essa fic, é um ótimo filme. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

**William McKinley High 2007 Festa de Halloween**

Musica alta e bebida para todos os lados, era assim que estava o dormitório feminino do colégio interno. Todos os alunos fantasiados e outros nem tanto (no caso de Jacob Ben Israel que estava com uma tanguinha fio dental achando que estava abafando).

Lucy Quinn Fabray andava animadamente com um copo de caipirinha na mão, vestida de Joan Jett. Por onde passava as pessoas a cumprimentavam, também não era pra menos, a garota era a capitã das lideres de torcida e capitã do clube do celibato, aluna CDF e acima de tudo, "As pupilas de Sue Silvéster". Embora o clube do celibato seja só uma fachada, pois a garota é a maior pegadora da escola "Não ache estranho, ela realmente é pegadora, sua preferência por garotas nunca foi segredo pra ninguém, nem pra seu pai que a muitos anos era viúvo.

Russel Fabray é um homem muito rico e muito ambicioso, tem seus altos e baixos, vive uma busca incansável por uma mulher perfeita, já está no seu quarto divórcio. Todas as mulheres que se casam com ele só estão interessadas no seu dinheiro. Por ai você já deve saber de onde Quinn não quer o exemplo. Ela tem um lema muito conhecido pelos Don Juan que existem por esse mundo a fora "Solteira sim, sozinha NUNCA".

- Oi Joan Jett

- Oi Branca de neve - Quinn acenou para uma ruiva fantasiada de bem feitora de Anões. Elas já ficaram uma vez, mais Quinn não gosta de segunda rodada.

Caminhando mais um pouco, encontra seu alvo da vez, encostada no balcão do "bar improvisado" uma morena baixinha, com um corpo que Ulá lá. Estava conversando com o bar tender que se ela não se engana, deve conhecer de algum lugar, "loiro, branquinho e boca de caçapa"

- Sam Evans... Isso.

Caminhou decidida até os dois, mais nunca parando de andar e cumprimentar as garotas por quem passava. O moço loiro acenou com a cabeça pra ela e deu um largo sorriso.

- Sam, mais uma pra mim e para a...? - Dirigiu seu olhar para a morena sorridente.

- Harmone

- Harmone, isso mesmo.

O rapaz se perdeu dentro daquele bar, para trazer o pedido das duas moças.

- Então Harmone, você está em qual ano? - se escorou no balcão ao lado da jovem moça.

- Primeiro ano e você? - caloura perfeito, pensou Quinn.

- Terceiro Ano.

- Que pena - fez bico

- Eu digo o mesmo

- O pedido de vocês moças - Sam voltou com o pedido das duas.

- Valeu Sam - agradeceu Quinn dando uma piscada para o rapaz, que corou ferozmente.

Quinn não sabia mais desde seu primeiro ano no McKinley ela e Samuel Evans estudavam juntos, e o rapaz alimentava um amor platônico pela jovem com espírito Don Juan. Mais ela sabia que não fazia o tipo da garota, por isso nunca tentou nada com a mesma.

A noite foi passando e Quinn e sua presa Harmone ficavam mais próxima, tão próximas que uma estava quase engolindo a língua da outra.

- Vamos sair daqui - Harmone gemeu quando Quinn apertou sua bunda - me encontre no meu quarto em dez minutos.

- E sua colega de quarto - a loira perguntou, se separando um pouco da outra.

- Ela é uma nerde, vive na biblioteca. Meu quarto é o 11b e a chave fica na parte de cima da porta - dizendo isso se separou com um ultimo selinho na loira, que riu e pediu a saideira para Sam.

- A saideira Sam, por favor - o rapaz trouxe a garrafa de caipirinha e colocou o liquido no copo de Quinn, mais derramando um pouco fora por causa do nervosismo.

- Droga! Me desculpe Quinn.

- Sem problema cara... Olha quer um conselho meu?

- Claro

- Não mostre nervosismo para uma garota, assim vai passar insegurança e nós não gostamos disso.

Virou todo o liquido na boca, dando uma piscadinha para o rapaz cor de tomate e foi em direção ao quarto 11b.

- Harmone está na hora de mandar ver.

Subindo dois lances de escadas ela encontrou o quarto 11b, não se surpreendendo ao encontrar a chave na parte de cima da porta, destrancando a mesma e entrando sem fazer barulho. Tirou seus tênis surrados e sua calça de couro preta, que estava colada em sua pele clara. Ficando assim, apenas de calcinha e uma camiseta com o slogan da banda THE RUNAWAYS e meia três quarto cheia de bichinhos.

- Harmone? É a Joan Jett - sussurrou, o quarto estava totalmente escuro mais era possível ver que já tinha alguém na cama, em baixo dos lençóis. - eu tenho um segredo enorme pra te contar gata. Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

Perguntou quando já se enfiava em baixo dos lençóis com a morena baixinha.

- Harmone?

- Haaaaaaaaa...

- Haaaaaaaaa...

Gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, Quinn foi jogada para fora da cama sem dó nem piedade pela morena baixinha que por sinal não era a mesma que ela encontrara na festa minutos antes, mais era uma deusa grega com lindas pernas. Porem não teve muito tempo para apreciar a vista, pois uma jato veio em direção aos seus olhos, fazendo com que se fechassem na hora.

- Não... Não eu não consigo enxergar... Meus olhos eles estão ardendo.

- Quem deixou você entrar aqui?

- O quê que ouve, cadê a Harmone?

- Como você entrou aqui? - ignorou a pergunta da loira.

- Ela me falou onde estavam as chaves... eu não consigo enxergar. - falou tentando associar as coisas, com suas mão ainda tentando tirar a ardência de seus olhos.

- Ela disse que não tinha problema agarrar a colega de quarto dela?

- Ela disse que ia estar na biblioteca porque você é uma nerde.

- Eu não sou Nerde - arremessa uma almofada na loira - que saco.

- O quê que é isso? É Spray de pimenta? - aponta para os próprios olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados.

- É - fez uma cara fofa mostrando o frasco de spray para a loira que se esforçava ao máximo pra enxergar alguma coisa.

- Daqui pra frente vou prestar mais atenção com que eu durmo.

- Isso seria uma mudança radical pra você né? Eu sei tudo sobre você, eu conheço a sua fama.

- Conhece é?

- É, está no ultimo ano e você seduz as calouras, dormiu com metade do meu andar.

- Metade do seu andar de garotas né? - Quinn interrompeu a linha de raciocínio da morena.

- Que seja. Você diz que conheceu a Joan Jett, mais eu duvido que seja verdade.

- Não... É verdade sim ela autografou o meu CD, tá lá em cima no meu quarto se você quiser ver - levantou as sobrancelhas em uma tentativa inútil de cantada.

- Você tá me cantando?

- Não, eu só estou reagindo ao seu olhar.

- Meu olhar?

- É, esse olhar de cachorro pidão.

- Está me chamando de cachorro?

- Não é uma teoria que eu tenho

- Olha o "Casa nova" tem uma teoria.

- É, quando a garota tá afim de mim ela tem um jeito de olhar, é o mesmo olhar que o cachorrinho faz pra ganhar comida.

- Você é uma grossa, e também é louca.

- Não eu estou sendo sincera, acho que a sinceridade é a melhor política.

- Tá quer sinceridade?

- Tá - Quinn falou animada

- O seu nariz é torto com a ponta caída o que é acentuado pelo seu lábio superior super fino e seus olhos são muito separados, mais tinha que ser para acomodar esse seu nariz e eu sinto pena de você por ter que se auto afirmar e massagear o seu ego fazendo sexo insaciável e insignificantes com garotas inseguras como minha - ela parou e respirou um pouco - eu jamais transaria com um cara como você.

Terminando seu monologo a morena baixinha, irritante e lindamente fofa foi saindo de seu quarto, com uma loira sorridente em seu encalço, vestindo as calças e calçando os tênis no percurso.

- Garota que legal... Ei volta aqui - correu atrás da baixinha - isso foi incrível.

- Isso o que?

- Isso, a sinceridade isso foi quase melhor que sexo sem chororô.

- Na verdade eu me senti muito bem - confessou a morena dando um sorriso, que para Quinn foi o mais bonito e sincero que ela já tinha visto na vida.

- É ninguém nunca foi tão sincero comigo sabia?

- Isso se chama AMIZADE

- Olha muito prazer eu sou Quinn

- Rachel

- Rachel - repetiu a loira

- Boa noite!

- Tá, boa noite - a loira estendeu a mão para a morena pegar.

- Sua mão é grudenta

- E a sua camisola é transparente - Quinn sorriu olhando para a camisola da baixinha adorável, que corava fortemente e colocava os braços cruzados acima do busto.

- Ha engraçadinha.

- Quinn é você amor? Deixa eu ver o seu autografo da Joan Jett - a loira e a morena estavam paradas na porta do quarto da menor olhando para dentro onde uma Harmone muito bêbada acabara de vomitar.

- Ela é toda sua AMIGA - Rachel disse dando dois tapinha nas costas de Quinn saindo logo depois.

- Vai dormir vai Harmone - disse com cara de nojo, fechando a porta logo depois.

Aquela noite ela não levou nenhuma garota pra cama, mais isso não significa que ela não tenha sonhado com uma morena baixinha, a mais linda que já vira na vida.

_**Então gostaram? Devo continuar ou não?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Melhor Amiga da Noiva

Capítulo 02

_**Oi mais uma vez, fico feliz pela fic ter sido bem recebida e agradeço pelos comentários. As atualizações vão ser de acordo com o meu tempo disponível, isso pode ser todos os dias ou dia sim, dia não. Esse capitulo ficou bem grandinho, espero que gostem. Boa Leitura!**_

**Nova Iorque 2012 Cinco Anos Depois**

Os anos se passaram e Rachel e Quinn construíram uma amizade sólida e forte. Rachel se tornou uma especialista em musica, conceituada e conhecida internacionalmente. Quinn virou uma publicitária muito importante no ramo da moda, embora se vestisse desleixadamente com calças jeans e qualquer camiseta velha que encontrava em seu closet. Continuava a mesma de sempre, popular em tudo que fazia e pegadora. Todos os dias dormia com uma mulher diferente e nunca acordava sozinha. Rachel se acostumou com esse estilo de vida da loira, embora não concordasse com os métodos de conquista dela. Por isso Quinn nunca envolvia Rachel em seus assuntos "particulares com garotas" ela sempre teve a morena ali, ao seu lado sendo uma boa amiga e compartilhando de muitas feitos em suas carreiras. Rachel era seu porto seguro, por mais garotas que ela pegasse, no outro dia ela sempre estava com Rachel.

Seu pai Russel estava se divorciando pela quarta vez e estava de casamento marcado com a quinta. Isso era uma tortura para Quinn, ver seu velho pai tendo que mendigar amor para mulheres sem futuro que só estavam interessadas em seu dinheiro.

Como era de costume mais um dia nascia e aos poucos Quinn Fabray despertava de uma noite longa e prazerosa ao lado de uma morena gostosa que por acaso ela não lembra o nome "Sorry".

- Que horas são em? - perguntou a sorridente morena que despertava ao seu lado.

- Vai fazer o que hoje a noite?

- Eu não faço segunda rodada.

- Não foi o que agente fez ontem a noite?

- Não, foi bem diferente, segunda rodada é quando agente fica duas noites seguidas - a morena bufou e se jogou na cama mais uma vez perguntando.

- Não pode quebrar essas suas regras idiotas?

- Não

- Por mim.

- Desculpa, mais eu não quero quebrar as regras... São minhas regras - deu um selinho na garota e se levantou da capa para se arrumar - até semana que vem.

Saindo apressada, pegou as chaves de sua moto Hornet 600cb e pisou no acelerador rumo a sua cafeteria preferida. Na fila tinham uma moça loira muito linda e uma senhora logo atrás, trocou um olhar charmoso com a loira e apos fazer seu pedido e o de uma morena baixinha que tanto gostava Quinn ainda teve tempo de ajudar a senhora que estava na sua frente.

- Acho que peguei o seu como sem querer - falou a loira entregando o pedido de Quinn que sorriu e agradeceu. Já no carro pode notar que na copo tinha escrito com caneta vermelha o nome da loira da cafeteria e o numero do telefone seguido de um "me liga"

- Ohh Glória

Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma e foi direto para o estúdio de musica que Rachel trabalhava.

- Bom dia Rachel, tá do jeito que você gosta - deu um beijo na bochecha da morena e entregou o café dela.

- Chegou em boa hora.

- Eu fiz reserva pra gente naquele restaurante que você adora.

- Você também adora - sorriu para a loira pegando sua bolsa dando um "tchau" para seus colegas de trabalho e enlaçando seu braço com o de Quinn.

- Isso é verdade

Seguirão para o restaurante vegano onde sempre que podiam almoçavam juntas, Quinn sempre sabia o que a morena iria comer, parecia até que lia seus pensamentos. Ela eram perfeitas juntas, só Quinn que não via isso.

- Então que regra é essa?

- Sem segunda rodada

- Não é a mesma regra do "só uma vez por semana?"

- Não, essa regra vale de segunda a sexta.

- Haaa, então na teoria você pode sair com uma garota no domingo a noite e na segunda sem quebrar a regra?

- Isso ai, você entendeu direitinho.

- Claro

Elas estavam discutindo sobre a garota com a qual Quinn dormiu na noite anterior e não se lembra o nome é "Katharine, Kathaline ou alguma coisa do tipo". Os seus pedidos chegaram e elas começaram a degustar um delicioso guiosa de legumes com camarão.

- E ai o que ela disse? - Rachel perguntou com a boca cheia, fazendo a loira rir.

- Ela ficou chateada

- Mais você foi sincera

- Eu foi... Eu sempre sou - disse com carinha de cachorro quando cai de caminhão de mudança em comicio de Lula.

- Eu sei, mais você usa isso de escudo.

- Eu devia mentir tipo o Jacob Ben Israel e enganar qualquer mulher?

- Não, não seja como o Jacob ele é nojento

- Ele só te cantou uma vez

- E foi no funeral do meu pai Leroy

- Tá legal, ele não é conhecido pela sensibilidade.

- É, em fim... - deixou a frase em aberto, deixando a loira curiosa.

- O que?

- Nada

- Humm... Eu conheço esse nada ai, ele quer dizer alguma coisa né?

- Em fim, sabemos que não é preciso mentir para ganhar uma mulher - mostrou seu copo de café que estava escrito o Glória e o numero do telefone.

- Não quero perder isso aqui não, posso guardar? - perguntou tomando o copo da mão da morena que dava um sorriso triste para a loira a sua frente.

- Há e outra regra, a das 24h, eu só posso ligar depois de 24h é pra não parecer que eu tô desesperada.

- A táhhh - falou perdendo o interesse na conversa.

Quando saíram do lugar onde almoçaram, foram em direção a uma padaria, onde serviam a melhor sobremesa do mundo. Na opinião delas.

- Uma fatia de torta de maçã?

- Não, agente comeu isso da ultima vez - as duas estavam na fila e Rachel tentava descobrir o que a loira iria pedir.

- Bolinho de limão com creme?

- Não tô a fim de comer isso hoje não - Quinn sorrio para a tentativa frustrada da mais baixa, que estava com um bico adorável.

- Muffe de laranja e amora?

- A qual é Rachel? Tá perdendo o jeito.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Tá, tá, tá já sei... Braune com chese?

- Você é boa nisso garota

Elas fizeram um hi-five e seguiram para comer. Como as duas tinham o resto do dia livre, decidiram ir em uma loja de antiquário, escolher o presente de casamento do pai de Quinn.

- O que você acha desse? Agente pode dar esse - a loira encarava uma travessa de porcelana fina, enquanto a morena olhava umas bolsas de couro.

- Quinn eu não vou a mais um casamento do seu pai.

- Rachel, por favor?

- Leva uma das garotas com quem você tá saindo

- Eu não levo a festas de família e nem a casamentos.

- Há é eu tinha esquecido dessa regra... deixa uma impressão ruim.

- Deixa mesmo - a morena encarou uma bolsa pequena feita de pele de...

- É pele de jacaré mesmo? - perguntou ao vendedor.

- Filhote de jacaré - ele a respondeu.

- Você devia se envergonhar disso meu senhor - ela cuspiu essas palavras junto com a bolsa que foi parar nos peitos do homem. Quinn riu da cena que Rachel fez.

- Olha... Oi meu garotão, vem cá garoto lindo vem - ela se abaixou e ficou fazendo carinho na barriga de um filhote de bulldog - eu te amo garotão... Te amo, te amo...

- Devia tentar dizer isso pra uma pessoa - Rachel falou olhando a loira brincar com o cachorro.

- O que? Pessoa? Mais isso é uma pessoa né fofão? Tchau.

Se despediu do cachorro e correu até a morena que estava saindo de perto dela.

- Rachel, vamos ao casamento, ele vai se casar e eu tenho que ir porque ele é o meu pai e eu gosto muito dele. Todo mundo sabe que ele não tá nem ai pra dinheiro e elas não amam ele é ridículo é de partir o coração, eu nem sei o que dizer pra ele.

- Se alguém está cometendo um erro, não cabe a você interferir, basta dizer "Estou feliz que esteja feliz".

- Estou feliz que esteja feliz?

- Isso

- Tá legal, eu vou dizer isso pra ele... Olha eu te prometo que é a ultima vez que eu te peço pra ir, depois eu arranjo outra pessoas pra ir nos próximos.

Ela pediu com uma cara fofa, que Rachel se viu em um beco sem saída. Sorrindo ela abaixou a cabeça e chacoalhou odiando o que ia dizer.

- É a ultima vez

- Obrigada, obrigada mesmo - a loira pulou e deu um abraço apertado na morna baixinha que retribuiu sorrindo abertamente e adorando sentir o calor do corpo da sua paixão secreta.

Nova Iorque 2012 Dia do casamento do pai de Quinn

- Escuta, ela quer o apartamento em manhatan e trinta mil por mês - o assistente pessoal do pai de Quinn estava falando para o pai dela na hora em que entrou no quarto onde estavam esperando a cerimonia começar.

- Você tá negociando o pré-nupcial?

- A festa começou, minha linda filha chegou. - ele ignorou a pergunta da loira e a pegou em um abraço de urso.

- Pai o senhor vai se casar em dez minutos... E eu não tô respirando.

- Trouxe a adorável Rachel? - perguntou se separando da filha.

- Trouxe sim.

- Olha se você não for rápida sabe o que eu faço?

- Não

- Vou fazer dela a numero cinco

- Seis - corrigiu o assistente - essa é a numero cinco

- Pai... - foi interrompida pelo assistente.

- Ela não aceita cinco vezes por semana

- Mais ela prometeu cinco

- O que ela prometeu? - Quinn perguntou sem entender a conversa dos dois.

- Três por semana e um oral bimestral

- Ohhh - Quinn fez cara de nojo, entendendo do que eles estavam falando.

- Vai, pode falar... Pode jogar na minha cara - Russel falou olhando para a cara de desgosto da filha.

- Estou feliz que esteja feliz

- Não é isso não é "Você é velho de mais pra ela", "ela não te ama", " É constrangedor", "vai passar pelo quinto divórcio".

- Sexto - Quinn e o assistente falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou feliz que esteja feliz - repetiu

- Conversa fiada.

- Aceitaram quatro, mais ela disse que você tem que se exercitar mais. - o homem que estava no telefone, tentando convencer a noiva a entrar na igreja falou.

- Fechado - Russel afirmou

- O que ele tá assinando? - Quinn perguntou.

- O pré-nupcial e os documentos do divórcio.

- Há, que maravilha - falou saindo do quarto e indo atrás da sua acompanhante.

O casamento correu tranquilamente bem, a noiva disse SIM! E tudo bem.

Rachel estava encostada no balcão da recepção junta com Quinn, as duas estavam fazendo um brinde ao pai da loira e seu quinto casamento.

- Saúde!

- Saúde!

- Já disse pro seu pai que o amava?

- Disse que me importava com ele.

- Não consegue dizer nem pro seu pai? Eu não entendo.

- É coisa de família

- Não, é coisa da Quinn

- E você é a rainha do Eu Te Amo né?

- Tá falando sério?

- É você fala isso toda hora pra todo mundo. - a loira desdenhou

- Não é verdade - retrucou na hora em que o garçom chegava com um pedaço de torta de Limão e outra de chocolate.

- Isso aqui parece limão, a sua escolha é sempre melhor que a minha, acho que vou pedir só isso daqui pra frente.

- Não vai não

- Porque? - a loira perguntou.

- Você tem que pedir a de chocolate pra eu experimentar - disse pegando um pedaço da torta de Quinn e a loira também roubava uns pedaços da sua. As duas nem perceberam que a noiva agora mulher do senhor Fabray se aproximava.

- Olha só a minha filha linda

- Vai começar - Quinn falou colocando um sorriso falso no rosto e se virando para a loira "bunduda e peituda na opinião de Quinn" - Oiii

- Olha se você for uma garota malvada eu vou te bater - deu uma palmada no bumbum de Quinn.

- Eu até queria falar... É que - Quinn foi interrompida pela loira que puxou seu rosto colocando a escassos centímetros de distancia de seus seios siliconados. Praticamente se esfregando nela. Rachel olha horrorizada.

- Olha só, eu quero dizer pra você que se você precisar de dinheiro ou sei lá um conselho para ficar com uma garota o que eu duvido muito... Quero que você pense em mim como se eu fosse sua mão de verdade.

- Oi querida - Russel chegou por trás da loira e cumprimentou Rachel com um abraço.

- Oi senhor Fabray.

- Ela está bêbada como na noite que a conheci.

- Me dá - a noiva arrancou o copo de bebida que estava na mão de Quinn e bebeu em um só gole.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vim te pegar querida - ele puxou a mulher para o meio da pista de dança e deixou Quinn e Rachel mais uma vez sozinhas.

- Ele sabe que pode namorar sem casar né? - Rachel perguntou gargalhando

- Eu acho que ele não sabe não.

- Então vamos brindar a sua nova mãe?

- A minha nova mãe - ergueram as taças e brindaram.

- Essa não - Quinn murmurou se abaixando

- O que foi?

- A coordenadora de pacientes do meu pai ela é obcecada por mim, criou um site chamado ""

- A blogueira doida?

- Vem, dança comigo - a loira puxou Rachel para o meio da pista de dança, para fugir da maluca fanática.

Uma musica extremamente lenta estava tocando, então Quinn juntou seus corpos, passando seu braço esquerdo pela cintura da morena a puxando mais pra perto e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- No blog dela tinha duas paginas descrevendo meu rosto e ela não acha que meu nariz é torto e que meus lábios são finos.

- Quem disse isso?

- Você disse, quando agente se conheceu

- Eu menti - confessou a morena

- Humm

- Eu te achava uma gata

- Humm!

- Você disse que eu parecia um cachorro.

- Eu disse isso porque eu estava tentando dormir com você.

- Por que não tentou mais - a morena perguntou encarando os olhor avelã

- Porque eu gosto de te ter na minha vida.

- Ai gracinha - apertou as bochechas da loira que tinham ficado vermelhinhas.

- Quinn - as duas se viraram assustadas para a pessoa que chamava.

- Oi... Oi - respondeu a loira desconcertada pelo momento de ternura que foi bruscamente enterrompido.

- Viu meu novo Blog?

- Não vi não

- Quem é essa - a garota de óculos perguntou, ela estava vestida com um sueter com uma pimenta estampada, "não é atoa que o apelido dela é pimenta"

- Quem é essa? - apontou para Rachel.

- Essa é a minha namorada - Rachel a encarou incrédula e Quinn deu de ombros.

- Porque não me disse que tinha uma namorada?

- Porque eu não te conheço

- Mais agente tem um relacionamento aberto - brincou Rachel, só pra ver a cara emburrada que Quinn lhe mostrou.

- Pois é, eu até queria falar com você a respeito disso princesa. - Quinn continuava agarrada ao corpo pequeno de Rachel, enquanto se movimentavam de acordo com a musica.

- Princesa? - a pimenta perguntou.

- É eu não quero ficar com ninguém além de você - Quinn disse fitando os olhos cor de chocolate, que estava adorando a brincadeira.

- Eu não sei se estou pronta pra esse compromisso.

- Humm

- Conhece as minhas regras, nós somos meio limitados emocionalmente - Rachel direcionou seu olhar para a menina que bufava de raiva.

- Acho que eu vou criar um novo blog agora. - ela saiu bufando e Rachel se separou de Quinn.

- Eu tô com medo

- Ela é psicopata - puxou Rachel de volta para o seu corpo, continuando a dança lenta. A morena apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, memorizando o cheiro bom que se desprendia da pele de Quinn. Mais a loira só estava esperando a louca da Pimenta sair para quebrar o momento e puxar Rachel pra fora dali.

As duas caminharam pelo Central Park, com os braços dados, em um silêncio reconfortante, até a morena falar.

- Lembra-se daquele piano antigo que eu te falei?

- Eu não penso em outra coisa - a loira desdenhou rindo.

- Para Quinn... Finalmente eu consegui que os diretores aprovassem ele pra coleção.

- Sério? - perguntou feliz pela amiga.

- Humm, humm... Mais eles querem que eu vá pra lima fazer a aquisição.

- Quando você vai?

- Daqui a alguns dias

- Quanto tempo?

- Seis semanas

- É um tempão né?

- É

- Que ótimo

- Você acha? - a morena perguntou

- Acho uma grande oportunidade pra você.

- Obrigada

- Seis domingos.

- É são seis domingos

- O que eu faço sem você? - a loira perguntou parando no meio da ponte?

- Ha tá, eu posso imaginar.

- É - a loira falou subindo na ponte e ameaçando se jogar na agua.

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Eu vou pular em? Seis domingos eu não vou aguentar não

- Quinn por favor - puxou a loira pelo braço, fazendo ela voltar para o lugar seguro.

- Obrigada por ter vindo ao casamento comigo

- Por nada... Mal espero pra ir no sétimo.

- Não vai demorar muito não.

Saíram do parque rindo atoa. Rachel viajou para Lima dois dias depois e Quinn ficou na saudade da baixinha tagarela.

_**Então aqui está mais um, a partir do próximo as coisas vão começar a se esclarecer. A Quinn vai enxergar as coisas de um modo diferente. Boa noite a todos e até a próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Melhor Amiga da Noiva

Capítulo 03

_**Olá, aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem. Boa Leitura.**_

**Nova Iorque 2012**

Rachel embarcou para Lima-Ohio e Quinn ficou sozinha em Nova Iorque. Os dias se passaram e a loira não conseguia falar com a morena, isso já estava afetando Quinn de uma forma indescritível ela não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada, nem no trabalho e nem com as mulheres ao seu redor. As amigas de infância perceberam isso de cara.

- Acho que eu não vou conseguir jogar hoje não.

Ela falou se sentando no chão da quadra de vôlei. Estava reunida com suas amigas Santana Lopez uma latina posuda, que fala mesmo e não está nem ai para o que você diz, só escuta Brittany S. Pierce. Ela é publicitária e trabalha com Quinn. Brittany é uma loirinha doce ao extremo, não faz mal a uma mosca. É dançarina profissional e tinha uma paixão maluca por Santana, que assim como Quinn, vivia trocando de mulher como quem troca de roupa. Ela era a mais romântica das três sem a menor sombra de duvida.

- Qual é Quinn? Se você não jogar agente vai ter que jogar com a Motta.

- Eu tô cansada só isso

- Qual foi a garota que te quebrou ontem em? - Santana perguntou sugestiva para Quinn que só riu.

- Não entendo vocês, qual a graça de dormir com uma garota diferente todo dia. - Brittany falou desinteressada.

- Ai está, você não faz ideia de como é bom dormir com uma garota diferente toda noite - completou a latina.

- É verdade - Quinn concordou

- Mais não sabem como é bom voltar pra casa depois de um dia cansativo e ter alguém te esperando pra te dar carinho e amor. - Britt falou sonhadora.

- Mais eu tenho isso - Quinn deu de ombros.

- Sabe, você tem o melhor dos dois mundo Quinn - Disse Santana

- É verdade, eu durmo com quem eu quero e continuo saindo com a Rachel depois... É a vida perfeita.

- É mais talvez não seja para a Rachel.

- O que você quer dizer Britt?

- Qual é Quinn? Ela é mulher

- Eu sei, eu também sou.

- Você acha que pra ela o final feliz é chegar em casa e te encontrar depois que você transou com outra? - falou Brittany sabiamente, e Quinn ficou pensativa.

- Isso te faz pensar né? - Santana falou, estava no mesmo estado que Quinn, de boca aberta pela inteligência de Brittany.

Quinn passou o dia inteiro pensando no Brittany tinha falado e não conseguiu mais pensar em nada. Ela foi pra casa e tentou mais uma vez ligar pra Rachel, já que das ultimas vezes não deu muito certo.

Tocou uma, duas, três e só na quinta é que ela escutou a voz sonolenta da sua baixinha favorita.

- Alô?

- Oi?

- Oi

- Como está o tempo ai em connecticut?

- Tá ótimo, só que eu tô em Lima

- Ai é... Eu esqueci, não tem sol não né?

- São três hora da manhã.

- Desculpa... Então tá escuro?

- É importante? - Rachel perguntou já ficando impaciente com a loira que por sua vez não queria deixar de falar com a baixinha e precisava inventar um assunto e rápido.

- Adivinha o que aconteceu?

- O quê?

- Eles tamparão o buraco

- Buraco?

- É o daqui da rua

- Legal... Ô Quinn

- Fala

- Eu vou voltar a dormir

- Há desculpa

- Te amo

- Boa noite e me liga amanh... - ela não conseguiu terminar de falar poi a morena já tinha desligado.

- DROGA!

Os dias foram se passando e o único pensamento da Quinn era na Rachel. E pra piorar as coisas até quando ela estava "caçando" garotas ela só escolhia aquelas que se pareciam com a garota. Ela tentava fazer com as mulheres tudo que fazia com Rachel, tipo ir no restaurante Vegano que elas costumam almoçar. Ir naquela padaria onde tem a melhor sobremesa do mundo, na opinião delas. Ir no antiquário onde Quinn encontrava as coisas mais antigas e as levava pra casa. Mais nada resolvia a saudade que estava da pequena. Nem sexo ela conseguia mais fazer com nenhuma mulher e isso na humilde opinião de Santana Lopez queria dizer que Quinn estava com uma doença muito "FODA".

- Quinn... seu celular tá tocando - murmurou a morena que se encontrava por baixo de Quinn, enquanto essa tentava a todo custo tirar a calça jeans apertada da garota. Quando escutou o toque que tinha separado exclusivamente para o numero de Rachel ela se desvencilhou da garota e correu caindo da cama pra pegar o telefone.

- Alô? Rachel?

- Alô? Tá falhando - o telefone estava chiando como se tivesse uma microfonia em uma caixa de som.

- Alô?

- Quinn é você? Eu tô presa no meio de uma tempestade rodeada de vacas, te ligo quando chegar no hotel.

E assim a ligação caiu.

- Droga!

- Que foi?

- Era uma ligação importante... Odeio Lima - ela murmurou somente para ela.

- Vamos voltar pra onde paramos? - sugeriu a morena só de calcinha e sutiã.

- Eu perdi o clima desculpa - falou se levantando e vestindo a roupa e pegando o beco do lugar.

É a vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, e Quinn foi abrir logo a maior que tinha e se deparou com o amor. Ela foi caminhando até pelos lugares que ela e Rachel costumavam andar. Sentou em uma mesa da padaria preferida delas e pediu duas fatias de torta, uma de chocolate a sua preferida e a outra de limão, a preferida de Rachel. Comendo sem a menor graça e animo. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com uma linda morena lhe dando um lindo sorriso convidativo, ela apenas sorriu e voltou sua atenção para os pratos a sua frente.

Andando pelo Central Park viu um casal velhinho tentando colocar a canoa dentro da água e resolveu ajudar.

- Querem uma ajudinha ai?

- Seria muito bom - respondeu a senhora sorridente.

- Tenham um bom dia

- Obrigada moça

Ela sorriu e acenou para o casal apaixonado. Quinn nunca foi de acreditar nisso, mais agora ela se encontrava sofrendo de amor. O DEUS!

- Você tá esquisita Quinn o quê que ouve? - Santana perguntou, elas estavam na academia treinando karatê.

- Sei lá... Eu acho que tô gostando da Rachel - Santana que estava agarrada no kimono da loira, se assusta com a afirmação da amiga e dá um golpe fazendo Quinn cair esticada no chão. A loira fica imóvel um tempo e Santana junta com uma Brittany sorridente aparecem no seu campo de visão.

- Sei lá... Sem ela eu sinto que falta alguma coisa... Talvez a vida não seja só sair transando por ai.

Santana estava paralisada com o que Quinn estava dizendo, a final elas eram parceiras, saiam pegando todas as garotas que viam pela frente, quando foi que isso mudou?

- Essa eu não entendi - a latina estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Eu vou falar pra Rachel quando ela voltar... Vou dizer que quero ficar com ela, nada de casamento só ficar juntas - a loira falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao lado de uma Brittany dando saltinhos de felicidade e uma Santana confusa.

- Oi Quinn eu voltei, aiii eu tô louca pra te ver, não interessa o que vai fazer essa noite cancele, agente vai jantar. Tô cheia de novidades.

Essa era a décima sétima vez que Quinn escutava aquele recado na secretária eletrônica só pra escutar a voz da sua baixinha. Ela estava procurando o que vestir para o jantar com Rachel. Depois ainda comprou flores "Gardênia" para a sua acompanhante.

Entrou no restaurante feliz da vida e começou a procurar entre as pessoas, a sua linda amiga "por pouco tempo" e a viu de longe sentada em uma cadeira do bar. Parou por um segundo e ficou observando como ela estava linda, um vestidinho azul marinho rodado em seu corpo escultural, uma sapatilha em seus pés delicados.

Rachel se virou para a entrada do restaurante e seus olhos se encontraram com os cor de avelã de Quinn. Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso 10.000W e correu na direção de Quinn, porem parou abruptamente e voltou para o bar e saiu puxando um homem enorme que Quinn jurava ser uma girafa. O mundo de Quinn parou nesse instante e sem mais nem menos ela deu dois passos pra trás e esbarrou em um garçom, caindo juntamente com ele no chão.

- Quinn - Rachel a chamou assim que chegou perto - você está bem?

- Eu tô sim - ela se levanto e limpou sua roupa que estava cheia de farofa? - você está bem? - perguntou para o garçom.

- Aqui senhora - ele lhe entregou o buque de gardênias que tinha comprado para Rachel.

- Trouxe flores? - Rachel perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, são dele - mentiu e viu passar uma sombra de decepção pelos olhos de Rachel.

- Não são minh... - Quinn puxou a morena pelo braço a afastando do garçom que tentava falar sobre as flores.

- Ai eu estava com tanta saudade... Vem cá eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

Ela saiu puxando Quinn até a mesa em que iam jantar. A loira botou seu melhor sorriso falso e cumprimentou o rapaz.

- Oi?

- Oi

- Quinn esse é o Finn, Finn essa é a Quinn minha melhor amiga.

- Tudo bem

- Tudo ótimo - ironizou a loira.

- Quinn, eu estava naquela tempestade que te falei, ai de repente surge um guincho e o Finn dentro dele, ele foi meu verdadeiro herói e me tirou de lá. Passamos os outros dias passeando por lima e conhecendo tudo.

- Ai na hora dela vir embora, eu me preocupei e...

- Ele pediu minha mão e eu aceitei - a morena completou o que o rapaz estava falando. Ela mostrou um anel enorme que Finn avia lhe dado. A loira estava de boca aberta sem conseguir formar uma frase completa.

- Agente pretende casar logo - ela falou e o rapaz completou.

- Em quinze dias.

- Quinze dias é duas semanas - a loira disse pra si mesma. Até que recebeu a sua ultima facada, dada em seu peito pela morena.

- Você quer ser minha madrinha?

_**Bom já deu pra perceber que a Quinn está encrencada né? E agora como ela vai conquistar a Rachel? Finn mais uma vez se intrometendo entre elas duas né? Ela vai aceitar ou não ser a madrinha da Rachel? São muitas perguntas eu prometo responde-las no próximo.**_

_**Mais agora mudando de assunto, o que foi aquele episódio dessa semana em? É sério que eles fizeram nós fãs ficarmos sete semanas angustiados com o acidente da Quinn pra no fim dar aquilo? Pelo amor de Deus né? Embora eu tenha achado a cena do Arte e da Quinn fofa. Fora o meu mal humor depois de ver esse episódio, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijocas e até a próxima.**_


End file.
